Two Pairs of Feet
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: It isn't the moment that she wakes up that she realizes what happened, or even the moment that she starts to wonder why she isn't in her own bed. But all too soon, Toph's mind can only jump to one conclusion: Sokka. Tokka. Morning after fic.


It isn't the moment that she wakes up that she realizes where she is, or even the moment that she starts to wonder why she isn't in her own bed. Her mind has already started to jump to conclusions, of course, and part of her knows that there's no avoiding them, but it's still all too soon that Toph realizes there is an arm slung across her shoulder, and a second pair of feet brushing up against her own.

_Shit_.

At first, all Toph can do is wonder who the hell she slept with. Who she lost her virginity to, in fact. Well, she can _pretend_ to wonder. She _is _in his house, and they _were _drinking together last night. But the truth is, Toph's hangover is not near what it should be for something like this to happen, and Toph is still too disoriented to stop herself from thinking: _Sokka_.

Her eyes squeeze shut and, no, certainly her heart doesn't break or anything of the sort. But Toph is filled with burning shame, because she _knows _that Sokka is the only one this could happen with. Toph's soft spot has gotten the best of her once again, and she curses herself for being so...so _weak_.

She's been taken advantage of. It was bound to happen, and Toph can hardly blame Sokka for it. The only person at fault is herself.

Although Toph would much prefer to lie here for a while longer, with Sokka's comforting warmth swelling beside her, she knows that she cannot. As she slips off the bed, the floorboards creak. Toph, blinded by the lack of earth in Sokka's bedroom, can only imagine his eyes opening to see her standing there.

Toph realizes too late that she probably should've grabbed a blanket from the bed. Of course, she didn't think about that, so now she's standing her, naked. Sokka is not unaware of this. The sheets rustle as he grabs the comforter from the bed and shoves it at her, with a mumbled, "Here."

She nods. "Thanks, Snoozles," Toph says quietly. They both here the extra something in her voice, the hint of regret or, perhaps, sorrow. Toph cannot tell where it comes from any more than Sokka can.

There is an awkward silence. Toph waits for a minute or so before she decides that nothing more is going to be said between them. Her foot feels around for her clothes on the floor, and soon enough, she finds them. Loathe to dress in front of him and further her humiliation, she starts towards the door.

"Wait," Sokka says suddenly. Toph does not freeze, but simply pauses, poised to leave.

"Maybe..." Sokka begins, then restarts, his voice vulnerable, "Maybe, you could...well..._stay."_

Her head cocks by nature. "That would probably make me even more of an idiot than I already am," Toph determines.

"Would it, really?" Sokka dares to ask her. Toph starts. "I'm serious," he presses. "Stay. This doesn't have to be a mistake. I'm not saying it's a good thing," Sokka continues, "but it doesn't have to be a mistake, either."

His words fade into a very, _very _long pause. Toph stops to consider her position.

Here she is, in Sokka's room, experiencing a morning after she never thought she'd have. There is no obligation that ties her to him. There is no rule that says anything new must come of this. If Toph walks away, she is freeing herself from everything that binds her to this room. If she stays...Toph is not sure what will happen.

When she begins to speak, even Toph is unsure what will come out of her mouth. As it turns out, nothing does.

She drops the blanket from her chest, lies back down in bed, and contemplates the unfamiliar, yet satisfying feeling of an extra pair of legs entangled in the sheets.

_

* * *

_

"If this isn't a mistake, then what _is_ it? I know it's not a happy ending."

"It's even _better_ than a happy ending."

"Come on, Meathead. Stop trying to be all cryptic and just spit it out!"

"It's a _beginning_."

**.FIN.**

_Or is it?_

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, I will go back and write "reflections," as well as "sneak attack." Well, someday. Maybe. HOPEFULLY. :P

Anyway, I always wanted to write a Tokka morning after fic...it got a bit cheesy at the end. If you think it's better without the dialogue, let me know. :) Thanks for reading! (And thanks for reviewing, I hope. :3)


End file.
